Un amour amer
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Seamus est amoureux de Dean… Jusque là pas de problème… Dean sort avec Ginny… Gros problème ! Et si en plus le cousin s’en mêle, ça ne peut que mal tourner.


Titre : Bon pour le moment disons : Peur du rejet

Titre : Un amour amer.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : ... J'ai une tête à mettre Harry et Ginny ensemble ? … Non ? Ben c'est que je ne suis pas JK alors… (Sinon je n'écrirais pas ici et ferais carrément un hors série pour avoir encore plus d'argent… Et puis je saurais parler anglais aussi…)

Résumé : Seamus est amoureux de Dean… Jusque là pas de problème… Dean sort avec Ginny… Gros problème ! Et si en plus le cousin s'en mêle, ça ne peut que tourner mal.

Rating : K+

Paring : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas.

En fond : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy. Pas si en fond que ça d'ailleurs

Et en fond très fond : Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes) et Ginny Weasley x Ernie Macmillan.

Note 1 : Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Voldy chou a été terrassé. Notre bande a 17 ans. Donc léger AU.

Note 2 : Fergus Finnigan est vraiment le cousin de Seamus Finnigan (nous l'avons trouvés moi et Fée en faisant des recherches) mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de :

1°/ Son apparence

2°/ Son caractère

3°/ Son appartenance à une quelconque maison.

4°/ En fait je ne sais même pas si il est vraiment sorcier !

Donc je me suis permise quelques (toutes les) libertés.

Note 3 : Une envie soudaine de martyriser Seamus… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi… L'inspiration du moment … Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ces tomates ? Heu… J'espère que vous aimerez hein ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture :

Seamus était encore énervé… C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait juste voulu avertir Dean de ce qu'il avait vu de sa chère et tendre… Quel con celui-là aussi !

_« Dean ?_

_-Oui Seamus ? Dit son meilleur ami avec un sourire._

_-J'ai… J'ai un truc à te dire ! A propos de Ginny, ta petite amie ! »_

_Dean fronça les sourcils. En fait Ginny sortait avec lui quand ils étaient en sixième année et comme Harry l'avait jetée elle était partit se consoler chez Dean… Et bien sûr c'était lui, pauvre Seamus qui se retrouvait encore sur le carreau. Malheureusement il était sûr d'une chose : Ginny était toujours amoureuse de Harry. Malheureusement celui-ci était amoureux d'une toute autre personne, un certain blond au regard gris perle et ils filaient le parfait amour. Alors bien sûr cette sale garce était revenue un an plus tard se consoler dans les bras de __**SON**__ meilleur ami à __**LUI**__. Mais en plus cette salope le trompait… Et ouis ! Avec un bellâtre de Serdaigle ! Le comble !_

_« J'ai… Je l'ai vue !_

_-Oui ben quoi ? Tu l'as vue ?_

_-Dans les bras d'un… d'un autre homme !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je… Je suis désolé Dean… Je pensais qu'en tant que meilleur ami je devais…_

_-Seamus c'est n'importe quoi. Tu vois des trucs…_

_-Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai vue ! Elle était collée à Ernie Macmillan ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es qu'un crétin abruti même pas capable de savoir que la personne que tu aimes ne t'aimes pas. »_

_Il y eut un moment de silence et Seamus reprit d'une voix douce, tentant de faire d'entendre raison à son meilleur ami et peiné par toute la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux :_

_« Et d'ailleurs elle ne t'aimeras jamais._

_-Tu m'énerves ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Lui cria son ami. »_

_Il se leva et foutu une gifle à Seamus qui en perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Etant plus petit d'une vingtaine de centimètre et surtout plus frêle il n'avait pas résister à la baffe. Il leva des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de rage vers son meilleur ami. Il le dévisagea. D'apparence il n'avait pas changer, son mètre nonante était le même qu'en début d'année, ses épaules carrées et ses muscles étaient toujours là également. Sa peau foncée, ses lèvres, ses grands yeux bruns… Alors pourquoi tout lui échappait ? Le blond se releva en tremblant de rage. Dean semblait choqué de ce qu'il avait fait._

_« Ho Seamus je suis…_

_-Non ! Tais-toi ! J'ai compris… Notre amitié s'est écroulée apparemment, tu n'es même plus capable de me croire quand je te dis la pure vérité… MIEUX ! Tu te mets en colère et me frappe parce que__** tu**__ ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ! Tu… T'es vraiment dégueulasse! »_

_Et il partit en courant._

Le petit blond essuya ses larmes d'un air rageur, il en avait marre. Son meilleur ami… Ou peut-être ex meilleur ami maintenant qui ne lui faisait même plus confiance et tout ça à cause d'une sale rouquine.

« Seamus ! »

Il se retourna près à remballer la personne quand il vit son cousin. Celui-ci avait à peu près les mêmes caractéristique que lui : il était blond avait les yeux bleus, une peau très blanche mais contrairement à lui il était très grand et plutôt musclé. Il n'avait pas non plus le même caractère vu qu'il était à Serpentard mais il aimait beaucoup Fergus. Celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard pour sa dernière année alors qu'avant il était à une école en Irlande.

« Fergus… Tu vas bien ?

-C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ? »

Il posa ses doigts dessus et Seamus grogna.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda son cousin.

-Oui, c'est Dean. Il m'a frappé parce que je lui ais dit que sa copine… Le trompait ! »

Il avait la tête basse et semblait vouloir réprimer des larmes de tristesse et de rage. Son cousin lui fit une accolade.

« Bah… C'est quoi ça ? Tu n'es pas une mauviette ! Arrête de pleurer ! Ca va s'arranger…

-Je ne pleure pas.

-Ce n'est pas si grave de toute façon.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est mon meilleur ami… Jamais il avait levé la main sur moi… Bien sûr on s'était déjà disputé mais ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps, jamais plus de dix minutes avant qu'on vienne s'excuser…

-Arrête ! On a presque l'impression que t'es amoureux de lui ! »

Seamus rougit avant de démentir avec véhémence. Oui, bien évidemment qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Mais il n'allait quand même pas le dire comme ça à son cousin qui allait probablement mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

« Et elle s'appelle comment sa copine ?

-Ginny Weasley !

-Ha je comprends mieux… Mais il n'est pas au courant qu'elle se tape tout Poudlard ?

-Apparemment… Répondit Seamus de mauvais poil.

-Elle est encore amoureuse de Potter… Tout le monde sait ça !

-Ben pas lui.

-Ton ami est con.

-A qui le dis-tu !

-Bon viens, on va chez Pomfrey pour qu'elle soigne ta blessure.

-Non… Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Bon… Alors allons à la cuisine pour te passer de la glace au moins.

-Non ça va… J'ai une pommade moldue que j'ai piqué à Dean…

-Tous ces trucs de moldus… Renifla l'irlandais.

-Mais enfin, Fergus tu sais c'est… »

Son cousin lui embrassa la joue en lui disant d'aller le mettre ce truc moldu avant que ça ne gonfle plus. Seamus lui sourit et s'en alla vers sa tour. Quand il rentra dans son dortoir Dean sauta presque sur lui.

« Seamus mon dieu ta joue ! Elle est toute gonflée…

-La faute à qui ? Lui cracha son ami en pleine face.

-Je… Je suis… si désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Je… Je sais que tu as raison… Je sais qu'elle me trompe… Mais quand tu me l'as dit… J'ai… J'ai pété un câble ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-Oui et bien tu as raison de t'en vouloir ! »

Son ami le regarda méchamment, il s'amusait un peu à faire peur à Dean… Pour se venger. Mais dès qu'un peu trop de détresse se lirait dans son regard, il irait lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait… pour cette fois.

« Je… S'il te plait viens, je vais te passer de la crème !

-Hm… »

Il se laissa faire quand Dean lui prit la main et l'obligea à s'asseoir pour pouvoir lui étaler la pommade. Soudain on les interrompit, c'était Harry et Ron en train de se disputer.

« Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas le lui dire !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Donne-moi une corde. Ce sera du même effet, il va m'incendier sur place, si il n'éclate pas de rire en me disant « Quoi ? Tu m'imagines, moi, beau gosse diablement sexy avec toi ? Un petit rouquin stupide ? ».

-Ron, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas si narcissique que ça.

-Non c'est vrai… Mais n'empêche que c'est voué à l'échec ! Et si je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu es têtu ! Rah ! Se plaignit Harry en hurlant. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un moment avant de tourner la tête vers Seamus et Dean.

« Merde Seamus… C'est quoi que t'as sur le visage ? Demanda Harry les yeux exorbités.

-Hum… Et bien je… Je suis… Bafouilla Seamus.

-C'est moi qui l'ai frappé ! Dit Dean de but en blanc.

-Hééé ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron plus que surpris.

-Il m'a dit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre… Ginny me trompe ! Dit Dean en baissant les yeux.

-Oui mais ça c'est pas nou… Commença Ron amère avant d'être interrompu par un coup dans les côtes de la part de Harry.

-On est désolé ! Dit le survivant. Mais il fallait bien que tu t'en rendes compte un jour ! Tu n'aurais pas dû frapper Seamus…

-Je sais… Je suis désolé Seamus !

-C'est rien… Je te pardonne va ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu me frappes…

-Ca n'arrivera plus ! Le coupa Dean choqué.

-J'espère bien ! Parce que la vache, qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! »

Culpabilité… Voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire en grosse lettre majuscule clignotante dans les yeux de Dean… Il s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait… Il caressa un peu plus la joue de Seamus qui en eut un frisson.

« Je crois que j'ai mis assez de pommade… Lui dit son ami d'une voix timide.

-Oui… Aller Dean c'est bon ! Mais tu devrais la larguer la Ginny !

-Même si c'est ma sœur et que je l'aime… J'avoue que son attitude est vraiment… Dégueulasse !

-Je ne dirais pas ce que je pense ! Dit Harry.

-Au fait… ça se passe bien avec Drago ? »

Harry rougit à la demande de Seamus mais fusilla du regard Ron.

« Mais demandez-lui à lui plutôt comment ça va dans sa vie amoureuse !

-… Je n'ai personne dans ma vie !

-Seulement parce que tu ne veux pas !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Voyons Ron… Je suis sûr que Blaise…

-Hiiiiiin ? Les coupa Dean en frolant la crise cardiaque.

-Quoi ? Demanda Seamus.

-Ron et… Et Blaise ? Hiiiiin ! »

Seamus lui tapota la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Je suis amoureux de lui ! Rectifia Ron.

-Mais il refuse de le lui dire ! Rajouta Harry.

-Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne m'aime pas !

-Je suis dans la même situation ! Dit Seamus sans y penser. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui… Et Dean posa sur lui des yeux brûlants.

« C'est qui ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais ! Non pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Dean ! Il en est hors de question ! Vous ne le saurez jamais ! Cette personne ne m'aime pas ! Elle ne m'aimera jamais… Et elle refuse de voir la vérité en face malgré tout ce que je lui dis qui devrais lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

-Tu sais… Dit Harry. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'entendre qu'elles sont aimées avant de comprendre…

-Non ! Je le coupe. Elle est en couple… Et elle aime la personne avec qui elle est.

-Ho… Dit Harry. »

Il avait utilisé un pronom féminin… Parce que le nom auquel se rapportait le pronom était 'cette personne' donc il n'avait pas menti… Pour le moment cette personne est bien en couple et amoureuse… Même si le couple ne va pas durer beaucoup plus de temps.

« Donc je comprends Ron en un sens… En plus ils ne sont amis que depuis un ou deux mois… Il n'a pas envie de briser cette amitié si fragile qu'ils sont arrivés à tisser…

-Oui mais non ! Je suis persuadé que c'est réciproque ! Blaise n'arrête pas de le regarder !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ça Harry ! Soupira Ron.

-Moi je pense que tu devrais lui dire ! Dit Dean. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, Harry des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Rien que pour être honnête avec lui… Si vous êtes vraiment ami rien ne changera entre vous si ce n'est pas réciproque… Tu as déjà la preuve qu'il n'est pas homophobe ! Regarde son meilleur ami c'est Drago et… moins hétéro que lui c'est Elton John !

-Qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Roh peut importe ! Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu dois être honnête avec Blaise ! Au moins pour votre amitié ! »

Ils se disputèrent encore un peu avant de se dire bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Les lumières furent éteintes. Seamus qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis presque une heure entendit Dean faire de même. Il sortit alors de son lit pour aller vers celui de son ami et écarta un peu les rideaux. Il vit les yeux de Dean grand ouvert.

« T'es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Ouais… Répondit son ami.

-Fais moi une place ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus. »

Dean se recula un peu et Seamus s'allongea à côté de lui, se pelotant contre son torse. Bien sûr ça pouvait paraître bizarre mais il faisait ça souvent, dormir ensemble. Quand l'un ou l'autre invitait son ami chez lui, ils finissaient souvent dans le lit de l'autre. Puis à l'école quand ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir ils venaient dans le lit de l'autre pour bavarder tranquillement.

« C'est de qui que t'es amoureux ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Pardon…

-Il est loin le temps où on se cachait rien ! Soupira son ami. »

Seamus se mit sur lui et croisa les bras tandis que Dean le regardait… Ces manies étaient-elles vraiment appropriées pour deux amis ?

« Je suis désolé… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ! Après tu vas me détester !

-Je pourrais jamais de détester Seam'… T'es amoureux de Ginny c'est ça ? »

Le Finnigan ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

« Co… Comment tu… ? »

_**« Comment tu peux en arriver à des conclusions aussi idiotes ? Pensa-t-il.»**_

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire… C'est que ça me concerne… Donc ça ne peux être que Ginny ! »

_**« Non mais t'es pas loin… Tu me connais vraiment bien ! Dommage que tu sois si bête… Enfin après tout… ça me fait une bonne excuse… »**_

Dean lui caressa la joue encore endolorie.

« Tu vas souffrir pour rien Seam'… Je n'ai pas envie… Cette fille c'est une… une garce ! Même si moi aussi je l'aime, je le sais ! Elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer pour ce que tu es… »

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos Seamus ferma les yeux tellement il se sentait bien… Là dans les bras de son ami… Il mit sa main dans celle de son ami… Ils étaient vraiment les opposés l'un de l'autre. Lui était blanc comme un cachet, l'autre avait une peau d'ébène si belle et son corps était toujours chaud… Alors que lui avait continuellement les mains, le visage, le ventre et tout le reste complètement gelé. Il avait le nez dans le cou de son ami quand celui-ci le retourna soudainement pour se mettre sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire sadique et se mit à le chatouiller. Seamus soucieux de ne pas réveiller ses amis mit ses mains sur sa bouche et commença à tenter de se défendre avec ses jambes. Dean en profita pour le chatouiller en dessous des bras. Le pauvre irlandais tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire trop fort et tentait de frapper son ami celui-ci le lâcha tout de même au bout d'un moment quand il commençait à atteindre des degrés de rouge et de mauve pas encore répertoriés dans le monde.

« Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Dean.

-Salaud ! Dit Seamus.

-Tu veux dormir là ? Je commence à fatiguer !

-Nan c'est bon je vais retourner dans mon lit !

-Non, reste là ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul aujourd'hui. »

Seamus haussa les épaules et Dean le prit dans ses bras avant de se coucher.

« Tu sais… Je ne m'appelle pas Teddy !

-Roh… Avant ça ne te gênait pas !

-Mais ça ne me gêne pas… C'est juste que tu m'étouffes ! Gros tas de muscles ! »

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Dean changea de position de telle manière que désormais Seamus était à moitié sur lui.

« Mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Beaucoup ! »

Il se nicha dans son cou et lui dit un bonne nuit qui fit frissonner Dean. Oui, il savait que son point faible c'était son cou… Il le savait ! Et c'était bon de le sentir frissonner sous lui et de savoir que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux comme des biens heureux.

Le lendemain se fut Dean qui se réveilla en premier tenant Seamus dans ses bras. Il sentait les lèvres de celui-ci qui avait glisser sur son cou et il rougit tout en lâchant son ami pour le déposer. Il passa sa main sur son cou. Puis sur les lèvres de Seamus.

_**« Ce que tu ne sais pas… C'est que je suis le pire abruti du monde… Et que je t'aime ! »**_

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres son meilleur ami qui papillonna des cils. Dean se recula vivement et Seamus se réveilla en baillant.

« Dean ? Waw, je suis fatigué !

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller… Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder aussi.

-Où est Neville ?

- Il ne va pas tarder non plus… Il a donné rendez-vous à Nott dans la tour d'astronomie !

-On se demande pourquoi faire ! Rigola Seamus.

-Rien que d'imaginer Neville dans cette position avec Nott… Yurk !

-Ha t'exagères !

-Nan mais… Y a des couples qui vont tellement bien ensemble…

-Comme ? Demande Seamus. »

_**« Comme toi et moi !**_

_**Et je me penche vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément lui prenant le menton et le forçant à se rallonger me mettant sur lui et avec ma langue découvrir sa bouche. Ses mains qui me parcourent… C'est beau le monde du rêve… Mais je ferais mieux d'arrêter là sinon je vais devoir faire face à un problème typiquement masculin. »**_

« Comme Harry et Drago ! Dit alors Dean.

-Ouais… C'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien trouver ceux-là. »

Seamus eut l'air pensif avant de faire un sourire sympa à Dean.

« Alors… Toi ou moi en premier dans la salle de bain ? »

_**« Pourquoi pas nous deux en même temps ? »**_

« Vas-y en premier ! Mais dépêche, hein !

-T'inquiète ! »

Et il s'en alla en courant dans la salle de bain avec son nécessaire de toilettes dans les bras. Pendant ce temps Dean fit son lit et regarda toutes les personnes autour de lui. Le lit de Neville n'avait pas été défait et visiblement personne n'avait dormit à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux en ciel quand une image de Neville et Nott lui traversa l'esprit, il grimaça. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas s'imaginer. Harry fut le troisième à se lever. Ron était déjà réveillé depuis un petit temps mais refusait de quitter sa couette. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Neville pour arriver avec un sourire de bien heureux.

« Non Neville ! Pas de commentaire sur ta nuit ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Dit Dean.

-Heu… Tu te sens bien Dean ?

-Non… Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'imaginer avec ton Théo… Je peine à te regarder… C'est écoeurant ! »

Neville rougit avant de balbutier un truc qui ressemblait à : « On a rien fait Théo et moi… On a juste parlé ! Arrête de voir du sexe partout ! C'est toi qui es écoeurant… » Et Dean se garda bien de lui dire : « En général, quand deux élèves se donnent rendez-vous toute une nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie et qu'ils sont si heureux de ne pas avoir dormi… C'est qu'ils n'ont pas fait que 'parler' ». Seamus sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain et Dean en profita pour se jeter à l'intérieur. Seamus dit bonjour à Harry et à la masse rousse qui se cachait encore sous sa couette avant de faire une tape amicale à Neville.

« Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui… Théo est géniale ! Il a son mot à dire sur tout ! Et lui aussi aime la botanique ! Enfin… Il aime ça moins que les potions mais il me donne plein de conseil sur les potions et tout ! Il est… Trop génial… »

Seamus savait bien quant à lui que le pauv' petit Nev' était bien trop innocent pour passer le cap du petit bisou avec son petit ami chéri. Même si ça faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'ils étaient en couple mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Dean sortit et Neville rentra à l'intérieur de la salle de bain pour une douche sommaire. C'était le moment pour Harry de commencer à sauter sur le lit de Ron pour que celui-ci émerge.

« Réveille-toi… Comment qu'elle disait Lavande déjà ?

-Ron-ron ! Rappela Dean avec une pointe de sadisme.

-Aller Ron-ron… Debout mon chéri ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu rates les cours !

-Harryyyyyy ! Grommela Ron en sortant de ses draps. T'es vraiment un salopard !

-Merci Ronnie, je suis touché ! Dit Harry en levant un sourcil. »

Ron se frotta le visage et alla chercher son nécessaire de toilettes, pendant ce temps Neville était sortit habillé impeccablement et Harry rentra dans la salle de bain. Quand Ron eut trouvé toutes ses affaires il sortit et Ron resta plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain. Les autres étaient habitués (il était un peu ralentit le matin le Ronnie) et s'occupait avant le cours. Dean dessinait quelque chose dans son carnet, Harry parlait avec Seamus et Neville lisait un livre. Enfin, Ron sortit de la salle de bain et ils purent tous descendre. Dean regardait encore le dessin qu'il avait fait et Seamus se pencha vers le parchemin, il se reconnut lui en train de rigoler.

« La vache t'es vraiment doué pour le dessin ! »

Dean rangea précipitamment le bout de parchemin dans sa poche. Il regarda Seamus en rougissant.

« Heu… Ben je suis pas si doué que ça !

-Mais t'as réussit à me dessiner alors que je bougeais tout le temps !

-Bah… Tu sais à force d'être tout le temps avec toi… j'ai même plus besoin de toi pour te dessiner… Je te connais par cœur !

-Je me sens flatté Dean ! Rigola Seamus.

-Roh ! Seam' arrête de m'emmerder ! »

Arrivé à la grande salle, Drago, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore étaient déjà assis à la table des Griffy' quand Harry alla se jeter dans les bras de Draco pour un palot matinal à son ami, Ron leva les yeux au ciel et alla dire bonjour à tout le monde et s'asseoir à côté de Blaise pour commencer à bavarder. Seamus et Dean s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en face de Pansy et Hermione qui étaient (elles aussi) en pleine discussion. Neville s'assit à côté de Théo et bien loin de la marque affective extravagante de Draco et Harry il lui donna juste un petit bisou au coin des lèvres avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour et de se mettre à lui parler tranquillement. Blaise lui dévorait Ron des yeux sans que celui-ci n'interprète aucun de ses regards un tant soit peu convenablement.

_**« Mince… Je dois encore avoir une tête de zombi ce matin ! Se dit-il en surprenant le regard long et chargé de désir de son ami. »**_

Après tout se dit-il… Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à espérer entre lui et Blaise ? Blaise était grand, il était beau, il était musclé. Ses yeux bruns foncés en amande étaient magnifiques, ses lèvres donnaient envie des les embrasser. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau d'ébène… Tout en lui n'était que charisme et beauté… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer lui ? Pauvre petit rouquin, le visage barbouillé de tâches de rousseur, moyennement grand mais pas musclé… Il donnait surtout l'air d'une grande perche. Enfin… Ca c'était son point de vue ! Pour Blaise il était mince avec des cheveux roux qu'on avait envie de caresser, des lèvres roses plus qu'adorable. Des tâches de rousseur tout aussi adorable, une peau blanche qu'on avait envie de caresser. Un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon en somme. C'est pour ça que depuis le début de l'année… Même avant ! Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et avant quand ils se battaient, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses, ses lèvres, son torse, ses yeux bleus… mais surtout ses fesses. Bref, de le regarder lui ! Il l'avait toujours désiré… Mais depuis qu'ils étaient amis, depuis qu'ils se parlaient… Il en était amoureux… Amoureux fou et son amour transperçait dans chacun de ses regards… De ses gestes. Seul Ron ne s'en rendait pas compte. Après avoir tous convenablement déjeuné ils se levèrent. Ils devaient se rendre en potion, tandis que les Griffy bougonnait en se disant : mais quelle poisse, mais quelle poisse ! Les Serpentards, eux, étaient tout content. Blaise parlait toujours avec animation à Ron. Le griffi lui souriait toujours gentiment mais il était de plus en plus gêné par son regard brillant.

_**« Mince… Je dois avoir quelque chose sur la tête »**_

Finalement, il devint tout rouge et mit une main sur son visage tout en tournant sa tête vers le sol c'est alors que se produisit la chose la plus bizarre qu'il n'eut jamais vécue… Il se retrouva alors plaqué contre un mur par le corps brûlant de Blaise.

« C'est un supplice de se retenir quand tu me présentes un tel visage… Tu es bien trop mignon pour ton propre bien avec cet air gêné… Dit-il en lui embrassant le front. »

Il se mit à lui embrasser le cou puis remonta pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, il allait lui embrasser les lèvres mais Ron tourna la tête, encore plus rouge que précédemment.

« S'il te plait… Non Blaise… »

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux…

_**« Je veux pas de ce genre de relation… Juste tournée vers le sexe… Moi je ne veux pas que son corps… Je veux aussi son cœur… »**_

Quand Blaise vit les quelques larmes de Ron qui coulaient le long de ses joues il se recula comme si il avait été brûlé. Il leva la main pour les essuyer mais se retint.

« Je… Pardon Ron… Je ne voulais pas te blesser… On… On peut rester ami ? »

Blaise avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il avait mal… Très mal. Il aimait beaucoup Ron. Savoir que le fait qu'il le voulait faisait tant de mal à son amour le déchirait de l'intérieur… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il soit heureux. Il ne voulait pas le blesser… Surtout pas ! Pour lui son ange était plus important que tout ! Mais il savait que si celui-ci le détestait il ne pourrait pas vivre très longtemps. Ron se tourna vers lui en essuyant une larme. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mais oui bien sûr ! On va rester ami ! Et comment !

-Je… Merci ! »

Ron lui fit un large sourire et lui dit qu'il était temps de rattraper le groupe, ils se mirent alors à courir. Blaise avait un léger pincement au cœur à cause du refus de Ron mais il essayait de l'étouffer au possible. Une fois au cours Blaise se mit à côté de Draco qui était lui même à côté de Pansy. Le cours commença et les Serpentards se mirent à confectionner leur potion avec beaucoup d'adresse.

« J'ai avoué mon amour à Ron ! Dit Blaise d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-Ha ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Dit Pansy. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le…

-Il m'a repoussé Pansy ! La coupa Blaise.

-Quoi ? Dit très intelligemment Pansy complètement ahurie.

-Attend, attend… Dit Drago en réfléchissant. Tu lui as dit **CLAIREMENT** ou tu l'as laissé sous entendre ?

-Heu… Je l'ai laissé sous-entendre !

-Alors il est bien là le problème ! C'est d'un Griffondor dont nous parlons ! Mignon, gentil, généreux… Incroyablement doué dans un lit ! Ho si, si je te jure Blaise ! Tu vas être très étonné ! Ils sont très entreprenants et très imaginatifs ! Puis qu'est ce qu'ils sont…

-Continue ce que tu as à dire s'il te plait Drago ! Dit le garçon à la peau foncée, extrêmement gêné.

-Oui et bien… Malgré tout ça… Ils sont stupides ! Vraiment ! Buté et stupide ! Il faut leur dire clairement les choses… Sinon un truc complètement idiots que seuls eux peuvent imaginer germent dans leur esprit et donc tu te retrouves dans les pires situations… Tout ça parce qu'ils sont…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Hermione est très intelligente ! Le coupa Pansy.

-Nan mais tu verras ! Elle aussi tu vas la trouver stupide quand tu comprendras ce que je veux dire ! Ils prennent des conclusions qui ne t'ont même jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Quand il te dira ce qu'il a imaginé tu te diras : Mais enfin… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ou fait pour qu'il pense ça ?

-Mais tu ne comprends pas… Quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser il s'est mis à pleurer tellement il était choqué… Et blessé ! Si tu avais vu ses yeux à ce moment là… Dit Blaise complètement déprimé.

-C'est ce que je dis ! Il a encore eut une illumination typiquement griffondorienne… Explique-toi avec lui ! Je te jure qu'il va te tomber dans les bras, t'embrasser… Et tu comprendras enfin ce qu'est la fougue d'un Griffondor quand il se déchaîne dans un lit… Dit Drago complètement rêveur.

-On doit aimer les gens stupides… Dit Pansy sans comprendre ce qui les prenaient de tous tomber amoureux d'un griffi.

-Ça, c'est sûr ! Mais ils sont vraiment trop adorables ! Dit Drago. »

Blaise était en train de réfléchir… Est-ce que Drago avait raison ? Etait-ce vraiment un mal entendu ? Pourtant il avait été clair… Enfin pour lui… Si il l'aimait il aurait dû le laisser l'embrasser… Il aurait dû… Complètement torturé (et en plein cours de potions) il alla vers son amour et se planta devant lui sous les yeux ahuris de toute la classe et le rougissement prononcer de Ron.

« Je t'aime ! Dit Blaise. »

Ron était tellement étonné qu'il lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait en main dans la potion… Il y eut une explosion et Ron alla percuter le mur derrière lui. Blaise paniqué alla vers lui et le vit se frotter l'arrière du crâne pendant que Severus hurlait sur un peu près tout le monde.

« Je… Je pensais que tout ce que tu voulais c'était mon corps… Que tu ne m'aimais pas… Que seul le sexe t'intéressait…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui t'as fait croire ça ? Demanda Blaise tout doucement, se rappelant des propos de Drago.

-Je t'aime aussi… Je… Je voulais tellement… Etre avec toi… Je t'aime… Vraiment beaucoup.

-Je t'aime aussi ! Depuis tellement longtemps ! »

Et Blaise se pencha pour l'embrasser, remerciant intérieurement l'expérience Griffondorienne de Drago qui venait à présent de lui sauver la mise. Ron passa ses bras sur ses épaules, une langue envahit la bouche du rouquin à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver… Merlin que c'était bon. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Ron lui sourit, un sourire heureux.

« Bon maintenant tu m'expliques… Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à coucher à droite à gauche comme ça ? Demanda Blaise qui était quand même un peu stressé par le fil de pensées de son amoureux.

-Mais non… C'est… C'est juste la conclusion que j'en ai tiré après ce que tu m'as dit !

-Mais… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Roh peut importe ! »

Et le rouquin joignit encore ses lèvres à celui qui l'aimait, effaçant toute trace de question de l'esprit du jeune homme qui pour le moment ne pensait plus qu'à ses lèvres pressée contre les siennes. Rogue les interrompit, il levait un sourcil et avait les bras croisé.

« Blaise… Vous savez… Au cas où cela n'aurait pas percuté votre esprit… Mon cours n'est pas fait pour déclarer sa flamme à son âme sœur !

-Je… Je suis désolé professeur ! Dit Blaise en se relevant et en aidant Ron à faire de même. »

Rogue se demanda ce qu'il devait faire… Il était content que son élève puisse être heureux mais il était quand même le grand professeur froid, la terreur de ces élèves…

« Je retire 20 points à Serpentard ! »

Il y eut un flot de protestations.

« Et 30 points à Griffondor ! »

Le flot recommença mais cette fois du côté des rouges et or.

« Et maintenant Blaise, allez conduire votre camarade à l'infirmerie… Vu le choc qu'il a reçu il pourrait avoir un traumatisme… Après les cours vous et lui allez nettoyer ma classe !

-Oui professeur ! »

Le professeur hocha la tête et les élèves partirent.

« Maintenant… Retournez au travail ! »

A l'heure du dîné, Ron était assis sur les genoux de Blaise qui ne cessait plus de l'embrasser. Pansy finit par rouler les yeux.

« Mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Blaise s'il te plait…

-Mmh… »

Pansy bougonna encore un peu tout en chipotant dans son assiette et Hermione finit par lever les yeux au ciel et lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Arrête de faire la gueule ! Dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

-Oui mais tu t'occupes pas de moi ! Y a juste tes livres… Regarde-les ! On dirait que Blaise va pas tenir jusqu'au souper et va le prendre de but en blanc comme ça devant tout le monde sur la table des…

-Il ne le fera pas ! Dit Ron tout rouge.

-Ha ça… N'oublie pas que c'est d'un serpentard dont tu as affaire ! Nous on ne s'encombre pas de 'ho c'est bien, c'est pas bien, c'est contre la morale'… On veut, on prend ! Et là… Miooooooone je te veuuuux ! Dit la jeune fille brune en papillonnant des cils. »

Hermione soupira et continua à manger sous le regard de chien battu que lui lançait sa compagne.

« Bon, bon… »

Elle lui chuchota un truc et le sourire de Parkinson revint…

« D'accord ! Je patiente ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard amoureux et leva les yeux au ciel devant son air gamin.

Seam' regarda les amoureux, un peu jaloux… Ce n'est pas à lui que ça arriverait ça ! Lui, il était amoureux d'un abruti qui était fou d'une petite garce. Il soupira et la dite 'petite garce' arriva. Il la foudroya du regard, elle le regarda en levant un sourcil, l'air de dire : Ben quoi ?

Le garçon blond ne dit rien et la rousse vint rouler une pelle à son petit ami. On entendit alors d'horrible bruit. Le blond se demandait comment Dean faisait pour supporter ça. Toute la joyeuse bande avait cesser de s'embrasser (sauf Ron qui n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts en voyant sa sœur… par contre Blaise était quelque peu 'refroidit').

« Ho Ron ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Félicitation ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Blaise, t'as intérêt à prendre bien soin de Ronnie !

-T'inquiète pas ! Dit Blaise en souriant. J'en prendrais grand soin ! »

Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, chatouillant Ron au passage qui se mit à gigoter mal à l'aise. Ginny eut un grand sourire heureux pour son frère.

« Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Ron ! »

Elle fit le tour de la table et alla faire un câlin à son frère.

« Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça tous ! Blaise n'arrêtait pas de te dévorer des yeux ! T'es vraiment aveugle !

-Gin' … Merci ! »

Elle lui sourit et sécha ses yeux, elle en était venue à pleurer de joie. Oui, elle aimait son frère… Elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise… Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait à Dean était mal car elle ne lui disait pas que son amour pour Seamus était réciproque… Elle se dégoûtait… Mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un… De quelqu'un qui la comprenait, qui aimait quelqu'un en pensant que jamais ça ne pouvait marcher entre eux. Son cœur s'était brisé en apprenant la relation de Harry et Drago… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Seamus la regardait, elle lui sourit un peu… Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Finalement elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise (comme Ron était assis sur ses genoux, il y avait une place de libre). Elle commença à manger. Elle aperçu au loin Ernie Macmillan… Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire… Dean se mit à la regarder intensément. Elle lui sourit… Encore une fois cette nuit… Elle allait tromper Dean… Avec son accord.

A la fin du repas, Seamus et Dean allèrent à la salle commune des Griffondor avant tout le monde (tous les autres voulant rester un peu plus avec leur petit ami). Une fois là-bas, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui parlaient près du feu, ils montèrent au dortoir. Là Seam' éclata.

« Tu ne la rejettes pas ? Tu sais qu'elle te trompe et toi tu restes avec elle ?

-Je l'aime Seam' !

-Tu… Tu l'aimes ? Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Cria-t-il.

-Seam'… Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je la quitte pour que tu puisses sortir avec ! Tu es injuste avec moi ! Tout ce que tu penses c'est l'avoir pour toi… Mais moi aussi je l'aime ! Et malgré tout ce que tu représentes pour moi je ne te la céderais pas !

-Dean… Je m'en contre fou de cette fille ! Ce qui m'importe c'est toi ! Et tu souffres de cette situation ne le nie pas !

-Du… Du moment que je peux être avec l'être aimé… Du moment que je peux imaginer l'avoir rien que pour moi… Je suis prêt à souffrir ! »

Seamus le regarda furieux… Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la véritable signification de ces paroles… _« Je t'aime… S'il te plait ne va pas avec elle… Ne m'abandonne pas… »_. C'est tout ce que le cœur de Dean hurlait… Seulement ça… Cette prière.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Tu l'aimes tellement que souffrir t'importe peu du moment que t'as le droit de poser tes mains sur elle ?

-Oui…

-Tu… J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour toi ! J'en ai marre de me dire que si je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux tu pourras être enfin heureux… Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ! Mais pas de fermer les yeux sur ton malheur ! Ne me dis pas que tu heureux comme ça… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Car si tu l'étais… Je te ficherais la paix ! »

Dean le regarda et baissa les yeux… Seamus s'approcha alors de lui et le gifla avec toute sa rage… Ce n'était qu'une petite baffe… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait reçu de Dean… Mais c'était pour lui montrer à quel point il lui en voulait… Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là… C'était Harry.

« Ben ? Qu'est ce qui se passe les mecs ? »

Pas de réponse… Seamus détourna son regard et couru vers la porte, bousculant Harry au passage qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Il lui hurla de revenir mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il préféra s'en aller. Il courait dans les couloirs… Courait pour oublier ce qui se passait, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de cette rousse au final… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur de Dean. Finalement il finit sa course sur les fesses car il était rentrer de plein fouet sur une personne.

« Aïe… Je suis désolé… Je ne regardait pas où j'allais… je… Fergus ?

-Lui-même ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives pour que tu cours comme ça ? »

Il lui tendit sa main, Seamus l'attrapa. Il lui raconta alors que Dean et lui étaient ami depuis très longtemps que pendant sept ans, leur plus longue séparation était de deux semaines parce que Dean était tombé malade et il n'avait pas pu tout de suite venir chez lui, il lui raconta la tristesse qu'il avait eut en l'apprenant. Il lui raconta sa récente dispute, que cet imbécile se fichait de souffrir du moment qu'il était avec elle… Et dans ce flot de larme… Ce flot de sentiment… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire cinq mots :

« Mais… Moi… Je l'aime… »

Il releva la tête vers Fergus, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts…

« Tu… es… amoureux de… d'un garçon ?

-Fergus ? Demanda Seamus incertain.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale pédale ? Pendant toutes ces années tu m'as trompé ? Et quand je pense que t'es mon cousin…

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Je suis amoureux d'un mec ! Il me semble que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Cria le plus petit des garçons d'un air furieux.

-T'as le droit ? Franchement… Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Fergus voulu frapper son cousin mais Seamus réussit à éviter in extremis.

« C'est toi qui me dégoûtes ! Cria Seamus pas impressionné pour deux sous. T'es mon cousin ! On est de la même famille ! Je pensais que tu me comprendrais ! Au lieu de ça tu me juges pour mes préférences ! »

Enervé, Fergus réussit à lui donner un coup de poing au visage qui déstabilisa Seamus. Il l'attrapa alors par le cou et le colla contre le mur.

« Crois-moi… Quand ta mère sera au courrant que son enfant n'est qu'une petite lopette… Tu verras lequel de nous deux est le plus dégoûtant ! »

Seamus se débattit et réussit avec un coup de pied phénoménal entre les jambes de son cher cousin à se dégager. Le cousin le lâcha alors. Seamus le regarda écoeuré.

« Dis-lui… Je m'en fiche ! Probablement qu'elle ne sera pas très contente… C'est même très probable qu'elle m'en veuille à mort… Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! »

Et le Griffondor s'en alla en courrant, les larmes aux yeux. Il trouvait la réaction de son cousin injuste… Il le haïssait

De son côté le cousin récupérait du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu… Il se vengerait… Ô Dieu oui, son cousin verrait… Il verrait à quel point son attitude est dégoûtante… Mais il y avait des instituts moldu qui soignait ça… De très bonnes instituts… C'était son cousin… il se devait de faire quelque chose pour lui… Il se mit à sourire.

Dean se tournait et se retournait dans son lit… Seamus n'était toujours pas là… Il commençait à paniquer, il finit par se relever. Mais où pouvait-il être ? Jamais il n'avait passé la nuit hors du dortoir. Il sortit de sa salle, espérant ne pas se faire attraper, au moment où il passa le portrait il se reçu de plein fouet un corps d'il ne savait pas très bien qui. Il resta allongé plusieurs secondes… Sa tête avait heurté le sol de manière très brutale et il se disait que la meilleure option c'était de rester allongé… Il entendit soudain un _« Aiiiie… Ma tête… »_ Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille… Il se releva et croisa les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami.

« Seam' ! Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux quelque chose !? Mon dieu c'est quoi que tu as au visage ? Il est tout bleu bleu ! Ho si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour notre dispute… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Tu veux que je…

-Stop ! Calme ! Ne me pose pas tant de questions ! Je suis tombé…

-Tombé ? Sur la joue ?

-Ouais… Sur la joue… »

Dean su à ce moment là qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité mais il avait les yeux tellement rageur, furieux et triste qu'il se dit qu'il parlerait de ça après. Apparemment il s'était passer quelque chose de grave et Seamus lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas berner son ami.

« Bon… très bien… Tombé sur la joue… C'est vrai que ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose…

-Désolé Dean… Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ce qui s'est passé !

-On rentre au dortoir ? Demanda Dean. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne d'être sous toi en plein milieu d'un couloir… Ca me permettrait de réaliser mes fantasmes mais…

-Crétin ! Rigola Seamus en se relevant. »

Ils allèrent vite fait vers leur lit, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit du brun.

« Je suis désolé Seam'… Vraiment… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Surtout que Ginny et moi on est pas vraiment… comment dire ? Amoureux…

-Hein ? Fut la réponse très intelligente de Dean.

-Elle ne m'aime pas… Je ne l'aime pas non plus… Si on était ensemble c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Harry et moi de toi… C'était une manière de se consoler…

-Tu… Tu es QUOI ? Le quoi avait été hurlé.

-… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Dean voulu se relever mais Seamus se mit sur lui et lui roula le palot du siècle.

« Sombre crétin ! Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin ! Moi aussi je t'aime… T'aurais dû me le dire au lieu de rester avec Ginny… Moi je pensais vraiment que t'étais amoureux de cette conne…

-Et moi je pensais que t'étais amoureux d'elle !

-Jamais de la vie !

-J'ai été stupide…

-On a été stupide ! »

Dean enroula ses bras autour du cou de Seamus pour l'embrasser. Il était simplement heureux. Quant à lui Seam' était content aussi… mais une ombre se présentait au tableau : Fergus dirait à sa mère qu'il était homosexuel… Et sa mère viendrait le chercher… Le retirerait de Poudlard pour l'envoyer, on ne sait où. Ce que c'était chiant d'avoir une mère homophobe… Seamus se sépara de lui.

« Bon maintenant… On dort ! A demain…

-A demain ! »

Après un dernier baisé, Dean prit son ami dans ses bras. Seamus réfléchit… Il allait faire souffrir Dean quand sa mère découvrirait tout… Il le savait… Mais pour le moment il voulait vraiment être avec lui et ne plus y penser. Il se pelota contre lui, il était bien dans la chaleur de son ami.

Le lendemain il se leva avec un peu de peine… Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et sortir de la prise koala de son petit ami relevait du miracle. Il entra dans la salle de bain se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. L'eau était brûlante et relaxait tous ses muscles. Il avait besoin de ça. Il repensa à son cousin, il ne savait pas que sa réaction allait être aussi violente. Il avait honte de lui avoir dit comme ce qu'il ressentait… Il aurait dû être honnête avec Dean depuis le début… Il n'y aurait pas eut tous ces problèmes. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Dean vint lui offrir un baisé et rentra à son tour. Ron et Harry le regardèrent alors comme si il lui était poussé une nouvelle tête.

« Vous… Vous…

-Nous ?

-Vous êtes ensemble !

-Et bien oui…

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry.

-Hier enfin… Aujourd'hui une heure du matin.

-Waw ! Dit Ron.

-C'est fantastique félicitation ! »

Harry vint serrer Seamus dans ses bras en le félicitant.

« Comment s'est passé la déclaration ? Je veux tout savoir mon vieux ! Dit Harry tout sourire.

-Ben… C'est… C'est que ça s'est fait naturellement… Sans même y penser !

-Et vous avez dormit ensemble ? Ton lit n'est pas défait ! Dit-il tout content.

-Ben heu… Oui ! Répondit-il en rougissant.»

Harry voulu lui poser plus de question mais Dean sortit de la salle de bain et il y alla à son tour, le regardant toujours avec un grand sourire. Ron ne demanda rien de plus et attendit son tour pour aller à la salle de bain… Une fois tout le monde laver ils allèrent à la Grande Salle. Ron en arrivant là fit une tête de mille pieds sous terre. Blaise était en pleine conversation avec un beau brun… Il prit une grande inspiration en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux et alla entourer possessivement son amoureux de ses bras.

« Et bien ? On ne me présente pas ? Dit-il, paraissant amusé.

-Ron ! »

En le sentant contre lui Blaise se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est un ami, il est à Serpentard lui aussi… Comme ça fait longtemps que je le connais je voulais lui présenter mon petit ami… Ronald Weasley, je te présente Nathan Duvall.

-Ravi ! Dit le petit rouquin en tendant la main. »

Il trouva finalement Nathan très sympathique. Il était toujours assis sur les genoux de Blaise qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et Nathan les regardait d'un air amusé. Seamus et Dean s'embrassait eux aussi mais l'irlandais semblait avoir la tête ailleurs… Il pouvait voir le regard de son cousin qui ne cessait de l'épier.

« Tu vas bien ? Finit par demander Dean.

-Mmmh… Tu vois le blond là-bas ?

-Oui…

-Il s'appelle Fergus Finnigan… C'est mon cousin !

-J'ignorais ! Dit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté ?

-Il n'aime pas que je lui présente des gens… Et il est homophobe !

-Quoi ? S'interloqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il va sûrement envoyer un hibou à ma mère… Et elle va sûrement me ramener à la maison de force…

-Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Là, Dean était vraiment en colère.

« Je vais lui parler !

-Non ! Ça ne servirait à rien… Il veut me faire mal… Je l'aimais bien, je ne comprends pas sa réaction… Vraiment pas ! »

Dean lui caressa les cheveux d'un air dépité… Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et déjà ils devaient se séparer.

« Mais c'est pas encore sûr ! Dit Seamus qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

-Je t'aime ! »

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer… Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet abruti qui allait le séparer de l'amour de sa vie.

« Si jamais je pars… Tu m'attendras ?

-Toute ma vie si il le faut Seamus !

-Il va falloir que j'attende un an…

-Mais tu es majeur ! Tu as le droit de résister !

-Pas selon la loi moldu… Je vais probablement devoir attendre un an… A mes dix-huit ans je serais à toi ! Qu'on le veuille ou non ! Je t'aime trop pour rester loin de toi longtemps… Tu es celui dont je rêve jour et nuit depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard… Les gens devront s'y faire… Ou alors ils ne me reverront plus ! Dit Seamus avec conviction.

-Je t'aime… Répondit simplement son petit-ami en l'embrassant. »

Ron avait écouté la conversation… Il était en train de réfléchir… Il ferait quelque chose si il y avait vraiment un problème… Et il avait même sa petite idée sur les moyens qu'il utiliserait. Il fit un grand sourire à Blaise qui le regarda légèrement étonné et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Répondit Blaise, trop heureux pour chercher à comprendre. »

Quelques jours plus tard se fut ce qu'il se passa… La mère de Seamus alla faire un scandale chez le directeur, celui-ci lui dit que son fils devait passer ses ASPIC et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas s'en aller mais rien n'y avait fait… Il avait quand même obtenu la promesse de la mère que son fils préparerait ses ASPIC chez lui et qu'il les passerait à domicile. Dean la mort dans l'âme n'avait été prévenu que le lendemain… Et là… C'était la déprime.

« Dean…

-…

-Dean ?

-…

-Deaaaaaaaaaaan

-…

-YOUHOU DEAN !

-…

-La voisine à manger son chat !

-…

-Avec de la confiture et des raisins...

-…

-Parce qu'elle en avait marre de le voir manger ses croissant…

-…

-Dean !

-Hein ? Tu disais ?

-Et ben pas trop tôt ! Dit Ron. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. Je te demande si tu veux faire une balade avec Blaise et moi ?

-Non merci…

-Mais…

-Non merci !

-Bon… Fit tristement le rouquin en s'éloignant. »

Depuis le début il avait essayé de faire sortir Dean de son mutisme… Tous les moyens étaient bons… mais aucun de fonctionnait. Le rouquin en tremblait de rage et allait de droite à gauche devant son petit-ami qui ne comprenait rien.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Cette sale… je vais la… Elle mériterais que je…

-Doux Jésus Marie Joseph ! Quel langage ! Dit Blaise plutôt amusé par le comportement de son amoureux.

-… Ça fait peur de t'entendre dire ça… Dit le rouquin d'un air très sérieux. »

Blaise se mit à rire et vint se coller au rouquin pour un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Seamus a une mère qui est une véritable crétine ! Elle a pas voulu que son fils reste à Poudlard tout ça parce qu'il était homo, en couple, amoureux et heureux ! Elle l'a forcé à revenir à la maison… et maintenant il doit être aussi malheureux que Dean et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral en attendant que Drago retrouve la trace de Seamus ! Il n'est pas chez lui mais passe ses ASPICS donc on pensait pouvoir le retrouver comme ça mais c'est plus difficile que prévu… »

Blaise leva un sourcil amusé devant l'irritation évidente de Ron et se mit derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules.

« Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point ça m'énerve…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt… J'ai une famille également très puissante, je pourrais aider Drago… On va retrouver Finnigan et on va le lui rendre à Seamus, t'en fait pas pour ça ! »

Il continua à le masser, il sentait les muscles de Ron se détendre sous ses doigts et il finit par entendre un soupir de contentement qui le ravit. Il embrassa le cou et les épaules de Ron.

« Mais maintenant… laisse-moi m'occuper de toi !

-Oui je t'en prie ! Occupes-toi de moi ! Fait de moi ce que tu veux ! Répondit Ron en savourant le moment.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je compte faire… »

Blaise eut un sourire prédateur en enlevant sa robe de sorcier.

« Maman… Je… Je l'aime ! »

Une gifle résonna dans la pièce, Seamus avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça Seamus ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Te faire quoi maman ? Je veux juste être heureux avec l'homme que j'aime ! »

Elle lui donna une nouvelle gifle, Seamus ne cherchait même pas à se défendre.

« Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est dégoûtant ? Qui est ce garçon ?

-C'est Dean, maman !

-Dean… Dean Thomas ? Le petit Dean ? »

D'horribles images vinrent à l'esprit de cette pauvre femme… Elle avait invité tant de fois ce garçon si sympathique chez elle… Son fils aussi allait très souvent chez lui… Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés longtemps… Son regard devint dur.

« Alors quand j'invitais cette pourriture chez moi… Toi et lui… Vous… Vous… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, elle sentait une douce rage l'envahir à l'idée que son fils ait pu faire quoique ce soit avec un autre garçon.

« Mais comment peux-tu faire ça ? Hurla-t-elle finalement. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour que tu fasses ça ?

-Maman… »

Elle le gifla plus fort que les deux autres fois, elle était en larme, elle était à bout, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Maman… Je l'aime… Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça… Il m'aime aussi… C'est de l'amour ! Simplement de l'amour… Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de peur dans tes yeux ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne peux pas ressentir de l'amour pour un autre garçon… Comment peux-tu faire « ça » avec un autre garçon ? « Ça » ne se fait qu'entre un garçon et une fille ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est que de la perversion !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas de la perversion ! Je l'aime ! On a rien fait… On n'a pas couché ensemble ! Tout ce qu'on a fait c'est s'avouer nos sentiments et être heureux… Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir que la personne qu'on aime si fort nous aime en retour ? Explique-moi maman ! Pleura son fils. »

Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

« Ce qu'il y a de mal ? Ce qu'il y a de mal ? C'est un garçon ! Comment peux-tu vouloir que… »

Une moue de dégoût se peignit sur ses traits et elle décida de ne plus chipoter sur les mots :

« Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire de ton corps ? Il veut t'enculer ! Ce n'est qu'une sale pédale ! Seamus… Ecoute-moi…

-J'ai confiance en lui ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dean ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dean…

-Je me suis trompée sur lui ! Il t'a pervertit ! Fergus m'a dit tout ce qu'il se passait dans ton école… Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott... Voilà les personnes que tu fréquentes... Toutes sont... sont...

-Ils s'aiment ! Dit son fils d'un ton buté avant de recevoir une nouvelle gifle.

-Ils ne s'aiment pas ! Tu ne reverras jamais aucune de ces personnes ! Heureusement que ton cousin était là pour ton propre bien…

-Mon bien ? Mon bien ? Cria le fils devenu hystérique. Le fait que je sorte avec un mec le rebute ! Et toi aussi ! Alors qu'en fait on s'aime et on ne fait de mal à personne !

-Tu te fais du mal à toi-même !

-Mais j'allais très bien ! Hurla son fils. »

Sa mère le regarda en ouvrant des yeux ronds… Choquée.

« Il m'aime… Il me l'a dit… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mon bien… Il ne veut que ça ! Dit plus doucement son fils en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

-… Va dans ta chambre ! Dit la mère en baissant la tête. »

Son fils obéit en regardant sa mère d'un air désolé. Il s'en voulait d'être comme ça mais il n'y pouvait rien… Et apparemment elle refusait de comprendre. Elle regarda une photo où on la voyait elle, son mari et son fils alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Elle le regarda d'un air pensif avant de froncer les sourcils et d'aller vers le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro qui l'intéressait.

« _Hallo ? Fit la personne au bout du fil après un moment._

-Hallo, Madame Thomas ?

_-Elle-même !_

-Ici Madame Finnigan à l'appareil.

_-Ho bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?_

-Pas très bien et vous ?

_-Ho moi fort bien, mais que se passe-t-il ?_

-C'est justement à ce sujet que je vous appelle…

_-Que se passe-t-il ? La voix au bout du téléphone était devenue inquiète._

-C'est à propos de nos enfants…

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec nos enfants_ _?_ »

Là elle était carrément affolée. Madame Finnigan inspira et expira doucement.

« Ils sont ensemble…

_-Heu… Mais… Ils sont toujours…_

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Ils… Ils sortent ensemble…

_-… Madame Fi… Vous avez du mal à accepter ça n'est ce pas ? Vous voulez passer un jour ?_

-Non… Oui… Je viens… J'ai besoin de sortir de chez moi !

_-Je vous attends…_ »

Elle raccrocha et hurla à son fils qu'elle sortait. Elle attendit une réponse quelconque qui ne vint pas et transplana.

« Bonjour madame Finnigan ! Dit calmement la jeune femme brune à la peau foncée qui accueillit d'un geste amical la jeune femme.

-Bonjour !

-Du thé ? Proposa calmement la femme.

-Non…

-Asseyez-vous ! »

La jeune femme blonde avait atterrit au milieu du salon, elle n'avait même pas été surprise… Elle en avait l'habitude depuis le temps et était devenue amie… Enfin amie… avec Madame Finnigan qu'elle appréciait tout de même beaucoup.

« Alors Fi…

-Appelez-moi Emeline… Je pense que ça fait assez longtemps… Non ?

-Alors appelez-moi Claudia !

-Bien…

-Alors racontez-moi ça…

-Mon fils sort avec le votre !

-Oui… Et vous avez du mal à l'accepter ?

-Pas vous ? S'écria la blonde. »

La brune regarda tranquillement son interlocutrice et but une gorgée de thé. Celle-ci était blonde, plutôt jolie… Mais ses traits étaient particulièrement tendus et fatigués.

« Non… Répondit finalement la femme.

-Mais enfin Claudia… Voulu crier la blonde.

-Voyons… Votre fils est heureux, non ? »

L'irlandaise se calma et la regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

« A-t-il montré à un seul instant du regret ?

-Non… Avoua-t-elle.

-A un seul moment a-t-il voulu arrêter sa liaison ?

-Non plus.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous que cela cesse ?

-Parce que…

-Votre fils est heureux… Même si c'est avec un garçon… Il est heureux ! Il est avec la personne qu'il aime… »

Subitement dans l'esprit de madame Finnigan tout s'éclaircit… Elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son fils… Elle trouvait son unique raison bien futile en comparaison du bonheur que son fils devait éprouvé… Elle se leva effrayée par sa bêtise.

« Je… Je vais y aller !

-Oui je vous en prie…

-Et… Et aussi… Je vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux !

-C'est naturel… C'est le bonheur de mon fils qui était en jeu avec le votre ! »

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle… Pour la brune tout avait été limpide depuis le début… Son fils et le sien s'aimaient… Ils étaient heureux ensemble et avaient besoin de l'autre… Si ils étaient séparés tous les deux en souffriraient.

« Comment l'avez-vous accepter si facilement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Moi et mon mari nous soupçonnions quelque chose depuis très longtemps… Nous n'avons jamais osé rien dire mais notre fils semblait s'intéresser de près au votre depuis longtemps… Nous désespérions de les voir se chercher du regard sans jamais rien tenter… Apparemment ils avaient très peur de s'avouer leur sentiment et que l'autre s'en aille… Ils avaient peur du rejet !

-Merci… »

Et sur ce dernier mot elle transplana pour aller voir son fils. Son mari était déjà là et buvait une tasse de café en tremblant.

« Où tu étais ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher sa tasse.

-Chez Claudia Thomas… La mère de Dean…

-Je vois… »

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée et se tourna vers sa femme.

« Dis-moi… Comment tu as pu… Comment as-tu pu l'enfermer dans sa chambre ?! Il n'a rien fait de mal…

-Je… Je le sais maintenant… Il faut que j'aille m'excuser !

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler aussi… Il ne m'a pas fait confiance… Mais je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre ce qui lui arrive… C'est mon fils… Je ne veux pas que…

-Oui… Je sais ! »

Elle prit son mari dans ses bras, celui-ci laissa échapper quelques larmes… Elle lui caressa les cheveux et alla chercher ses lèvres en un baisé tendre.

« Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Emeline… »

Ils se sourirent et montèrent vers la chambre de leur fils… Quelques minutes plus tard… Les voisins entendirent un cri où on pouvait entendre, désespoir, accablement… et remords.

oOooOooOoo_**Quelques instants plus tôt**_ooOooOooOo

« Maman… Je t'aime… Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre loin de Dean… »

Seamus frotta ses joues et prit un petit couteau.

« Tss… Qui aurait pu croire que je ferais ça ? Finalement je suis faible… Mais je ne peux pas supporter ton regard… Celui plein de dégoût et de haine… Maman… »

Il se mit à pleurer… Comment sa mère pouvait-il lui faire ça ? C'est elle qui l'avait fait… Elle ne pouvait pas. Il prit le couteau et l'enfonça dans son poignet droit. Le sang giclait… Ca ne lui apportait qu'une brève douleur comparée à celle de son cœur. Il recommença sur son second poignet… Et il sentit une brusque fatigue l'envahir…

« Je crois bien que c'est la fin là… Pensa-t-il. Je suis fatigué… Adieu maman… Adieu Papa… Adieu Dean… Je t'aime tant… Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre loin de toi… Je suis si faible… »

Il réfléchit encore un instant… Il ne méritait pas Dean… Dean était fort et capable de tout surmonter… C'était un Griffondor ! Lui… Il n'était pas si courageux que ça… Et abandonnait trop facilement. Encore une fois preuve était faite… Il espérait juste que Dean finirait par lui pardonner… Et surtout qu'il serait heureux… Avec cette pensée il ferma les yeux… Il était si fatigué…

Dean soupirait contre la vitre… Il en avait sa claque… Et puis Seam' lui manquait… ça faisait une semaine maintenant… Ses parents n'en avaient pas marre ? Soudain le cousin de celui qui hantait ses pensées marcha devant lui, la tête haute. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Fergus se retourna et en voyant la personne qui le touchait il fit un bond en arrière.

« Ôtes tes sales pattes ! Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

-Calme-toi… Je veux juste avoir des nouvelles de Seamus ! Dit Dean avec un ton tout aussi poli que son interlocuteur.

-Ho… Je vois… Tu veux savoir comment il va ? »

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du blond.

« Il s'est tailladé les veines comme la grosse pédale qu'il est… Tu vois ? T'as une drôle d'influence sur lui… espèce de grosse folle… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'un poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Fergus en tomba à la renverse.

« Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Dean en le frappant. Tu vas voir comment elle va t'arranger la folle ! Comment t'as pu faire ça à Seamus !? Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Connard ! »

Il allait continuer à le frapper quand il se fit pétrifié et qu'il tomba. Severus était devant lui et fronçait les sourcils.

« 10 points en moins à Griffondor ! Dit-il de sa voix perçante.

-Je m'en fous ! Je m'en contre fous ! Il est mort… Il est mort… Répéta-t-il alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. »

Severus appela un élève pour qu'il aide Fergus et enleva le sort de Dean et l'aida à se relever. Dean était en larme.

« Que diable s'est-il passé dans votre tête ?

-Il a tué Seamus ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Hurla Dean.

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout de suite et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus envie de rien… Il ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait… Seamus… Seamus… Son Seamus…

« Il est… Il s'est tailladé les veines ! Il est mort… »

Il leva des yeux vides de toutes émotions à son professeur de potions qui en resta coi un instant. Le professeur soupira.

« Je vous emmène chez le directeur. »

Il laissa l'élève un peu avancé et murmura :

« 10 en moins pour Serpentard ! »

Ces mots lui écorchèrent presque la bouche… Il n'allait pas non plus donner la satisfaction à ce Griffon de les entendre !

Il passa devant Dean et une fois arriver devant la gargouille il dit d'une voix forte :

« Bonbon au citron et à l'orange ! »

La gargouille pivota en montrant un long escalier en colimaçon qu'il se hâta de monter, Dean toujours derrière lui. Quand ils arrivèrent le directeur était en train de caresser la tête de Fumseck. Il sourit en voyant Dean.

« Professeur… Veuillez nous laisser, s'il vous plait.

-Bien directeur. »

Il leva dédaigneusement les sourcils puis se retourna d'un pas digne avant de reprendre les escaliers.

« Bien… Tu veux un bonbon ?

-Non monsieur… Répondit Dean en baissant les yeux.

-Mmh… Je comprends… »

Il se mit à caresser sa barbe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Seamus est mort… Il s'est tailladé les veines il est mort… Dit-il, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux.

-Je vois… La situation est remontée jusqu'à toi… Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Fergus…

-Ha oui… Je vois… C'est fâcheux, vraiment… J'espérais te l'annoncer moi-même… Mmmh… Dean… Nous allons à St Mangouste…

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Dean en relevant les yeux d'un air las. »

Le directeur se leva en se frottant les mains avec un air malicieux.

« Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ! Je pense que tu peux faire quelque chose ! »

Dean se leva en fronçant les sourcils… Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait son directeur et celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser… Il ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Mais je… »

Il se mit debout et Dumbledore lui donna un sac de poudre de cheminette.

« Tu vas à la chambre 307 ! Premier étage ! »

Dean hocha la tête et alla dans la cheminée en disant : Hôpital St Mangouste ! Il eut l'horrible impression que le sol avait disparu et que tout tournait autour de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les voyages magiques. Quand il arriva il alla directement à la chambre que son directeur lui avait indiqué et vit alors avec soulagement une tête blonde bien connue en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Seamus ! »

Son ami se retourna vers lui, surpris.

« Dean ? »

Celui-ci fonça sur lui, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti, abruti, abruti… ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

-C'est… Je suis désolé… J'avais tellement mal… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Pardon Dean ! Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ne fait plus jamais rien de tel ! Sinon je te tue moi-même ! »

Seamus lui sourit.

« Ma mère m'a pardonné… Mais ma tante… La mère de Fergus dit que ma place est dans un asile !

-Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut dire ! Tout ce que je veux c'est toi ! Et tout toi… Et je t'aurais ! Quoi qu'il se passe… Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi !

-Mais bien sûr abruti ! »

Il se mit à l'embrasser, sa langue alla chercher la sienne et elles s'entrelacèrent. Seamus se sépara tout de même de lui.

« Mais au fait… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Dumby m'a donné de la poudre de cheminette pour que je vienne te rendre visite… J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! C'est Fergus qui m'a dit…

-On s'en fout de ce qu'il dit lui ! »

Il alla à nouveau chercher ses lèvres pour un nouveau baisé encore plus passionné que l'autre.

« Ha mais… Au fait… Dit Dean en se séparant de lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu reviens quand à l'école ?

-Dans une semaine !

-Comment tu vas rattraper ton retard ?

-Ho t'inquiètes pas… Notre très cher professeur de potion vient me voir tous les jours pour m'apporter du travail !

-Non ? Tu déconnes ? Et ce salaud il m'a rien dit quand j'ai dit que je pensais que tu étais mort… Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-En parlant de ça tu devrais pas retourner à Poudlard ?

-On s'en fout de Poudlard ! »

Il se leva, alla fermer la porte qu'il bloqua avec une chaise puis il retourna vers Seamus qu'il se mit à embrasser dans le cou.

« Mmmh… Pour une première fois une chambre d'hôpital c'est pas la gloire… Dit Seamus en gémissant.

-Mmmh… Si tu veux je peux repartir…

-Ho non ! Tu restes là ! Après tout… Ce n'est que la première fois… On a tout notre temps pour nous rattraper ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau…

« Chut… Chut j'entends rien ! Dit une infirmière.

-Ho… Ils sont trop mignons ! En dit une autre en regardant par le trou de la serrure.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! En dit encore une autre.

-En plus qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux ! Dit la première en soupirant. »

Elles eurent un petit sourire rêveur.

« Allez ! T'as assez regarder ! C'est à mon tour maintenant !

-Pff… T'es même pas drôle ! »

La jeune fille s'écarta et l'autre se mit à regarder par le trou de la serrure. Elles restèrent comme ça un petit moment, rougissante et souriante quand soudainement une voix se fit entendre derrière elles.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un bon et virent le professeur de potion… Une même pensée leur traversèrent l'esprit : _**« Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard… Apparemment y a que des canons là-bas ! »**_

« On vous offre un café ! Votre élève est trop faible pour le moment…

-Et l'autre ?

-Il le regarde ! Oui… Il ne fait que le regarder… On va le prendre ce café ? »

Elles se mirent à pousser le professeur en leur tenant le bras.

« Je m'appelle Amandine !

-Et moi Sophie !

-Et moi c'est Hélène ! »

Le professeur soupira… Qu'est ce qu'elles lui voulaient ?

_Fin !_

**Keyko : Heu ben… Pour le mot de la fin… J'ai plus qu'à dire que… Je m'emmerdais… Je sais que ce n'est pas fameux XD Et la fin est… Quelque peu étrange . Et en plus j'ai supprimé le lemon (j'ai finalement pas eut envie de le faire) mais bon heu… Review's ?**


End file.
